onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 755: The most manly men who have ever manly maned in the manly world... Of manly men,
HELL YEAH! I AM PUMPED, WITH TESTOSTERONE! I FEEL LIKE A MAN! HELL YEAH! NOW, LET'S START THIS REVIEW, WITH MANOY GUTS SPILLED ALL OVER IT! Jinbe, the cat I shall now deem 'Catty Galore' and the cop dog, I shall now deem 'Sergeant Biscuit', discover that the sea town... Is gone! Damn, and they Only had two days until retirement. Speaking of two days until retirement, Art died, and now Kanjuro rules it, with a mighty iron puffy hair of death. However, the Dressrosa army, that I shall now deem 'Bitchy 13 year old girls', complains about the quality of art. Tell me, how did it feel, when a dirty hobo broke your spine? Yeah, shut up, nut up, and climb up. Now, the dwarves are showing off their... God like power (why?) by kicking everything's ass. We meet an old awesome dwarf, that enjoys quoting Queen, and he discovers the princess is in another castle. You have zero idea how much I wanted to say that, and put it in context. Now that he couldn't do that, to the other queen! The dwarves at the toy house get pwned massive time, by a Queen, who is not a drag queen. But, it seems that's not nearly as important as the fight between two manly men. A man wearing a diaper outfit and a man who swears putting nipple lights is needed. Senor Pink, shows more of his personality, to forget his fight and go save an old lady. Wow, this guy needs a cover story. He's that awesome. But, Franky does what any man would want to do. Go to a woman, grab her, rub his face in her chest, use her to suplex his enemies, and then kiss her. Damn, most guys only do the the first three steps, but he goes all out! Classy. Then, Franky and Senor Pink give off some memorable speeches about being manly... And they throw their shit and nipple lights at each other. Now you know why my testosterone is off the scanners. Zoro quips at Pica with less lines then this one. Not important. Rebecca, an orgasamed Bartolomeo, Robin, and Leo meet Riku, Usopp, and Violet. Apparently, the battle up there is going well. My opinion of the Pirates VS the Doflamingo Pirates. http://youtu.be/-wED2hm9vjQ Yeah. That poor. But, now Leo talks about the princess, who we finally meet, and she cries for Leo. Aww... MY TESTOSTERONE DOES NOT APPROVE! FRANKY, SUPLEX THIS CRY BABY, AND USE HER BODY TO KILL DOFLAMINGO! Basically, not as good as the others, so I give it 6/10. Will We ever get that damn backstory?! Will Luffy be the one to find One Piece?! Will Franky be bwdass enough to make me orgasam?! Will Bleach bring back dead plot points?! Will Naruto get more money from the cash cow known as the 'plot'?! Will the new Dragon Ball Movie be awesome?! Will Humans eradicate the terra formers?! Will Toriko's Blue Oni defeat the king of horses?! Will everyone stop going as spike in comicon, while I'm going as Spike?! Stay Tuned, in the next episode of Nobody Z! Category:Blog posts